User talk:WHLfan
To start a new discussion click here. Archive Past discussions have been archived. *User talk:WHLfan/Archive001 image width again Hi -- so did you want me to mess around with this further? Or just leave it? -- Wendy (talk) 03:23, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Hi. I set it so that if you specify the width it can be whatever, and if you don't it will be 292px... -- Wendy (talk) 18:14, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Year pages The year pages are a nice idea. I was actually considering suggesting something like that and I was just wondering if it would work here but the pages you've made so far seem pretty good. I suppose this means we'll have to square bracket year numbers in our articles now? :D Paul Hassett 12:35, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Just letting you know... What had happened was with the The Vanishing Thieves and the The Hardy Boys 75th Anniversary pages was that the person had put the picture of the 75th anniversary book under the title of The Vanishing Thieves. So when I tried to move it to the right place, it got stuck where whether you clicked on 75th or Thieves, it took you to the one page and when I tried to make the Thieves page, it deleted the 75th page.Tomswift2002 21:59, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi -- I added the Hardy Boys to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 18:34, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :How long it will be before we go through the list varies unfortunately. but it's generally a few weeks wait, and occasionally (when the tech side of stuff gets messed up) longer. We just rolled out 4 new ones off the list last week, and you're 6th in the list now, so it will probably be more like a month. The spots usually run a couple of weeks; if you see a big increase in contributions you can ask it to be reposted. We actually had Hardy Boys featured on the Entertainment main page as a new wiki for awhile there -- not sure if you knew that. -- Wendy (talk) 23:16, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::The entertainment wiki. I don't think anybody had edited the hub much in a long time before it got redirected. -- Wendy (talk) 14:15, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :::I have no idea if it was linked before. But it's been live for a couple of months. -- Wendy (talk) 00:44, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Sometimes they have more than one, but not usually the requested ones. Go ahead and post that you'd like one of each on the requests page so we don't forget, and see what happens. -- Wendy (talk) 01:17, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Aunt Gertrude Hey, there. I've added to your new Gertrude Hardy (Original) page. You seem to have stopped mid-sentence while editing it - cut-and-paste error? I'd have fixed it but I didn't know how much more you wanted to add. It's in the Skills and abilities section, just before my edit. Paul Hassett 18:56, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Image Licenses Licenses for images can be added on to MediaWiki:Licenses. You can also modify MediaWiki:Uploadtext --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )'13:26, 26 September 2008 (UTC)